


a brief respite

by SunflowerEnthusiast



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerEnthusiast/pseuds/SunflowerEnthusiast
Summary: Itaru is tired because of work, so Chikage spoils her. Just a little.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 40





	a brief respite

“Sit in the backseat, please.”

Chikage turns to give her companion a confused look, but when she's turning her head and catches a glimpse of the younger woman's nails digging into her palm, she decides against it. She silently opens the backseat door and slides in, giving Itaru enough room to come in after her. Chikage subtly scans the garage for any prying eyes, but it looks like no one else is around. It's no wonder; it's nearly midnight. 

As predicted, rather than going to the driver's seat, Itaru climbs into the backseat after Chikage, closing the door behind her. Itaru exhales, long and deep, before silently leaning her head on Chikage's shoulder. 

It's strange for Itaru to seek out physical contact with other people, but Chikage knows that she's had a long day, and that her last few weeks haven't exactly been kind to her either. In their building's nearly deserted parking garage, Itaru just leans against Chikage's shoulder, silently staring ahead at the concrete wall before them. 

Honestly, Chikage isn't sure what she's supposed to do in this situation. Does she give her something “normal” and try to go back and forth with her like normal? Or does she try to comfort her because she's having a hard time? Chikage's never been good at this kind of thing; August was always the one who was better in situations like this. So if Chikage were August (which she definitely isn't), what would she do in this situation? 

Chikage glances down at Itaru's head. She smells faintly of sweat and outside air from running around all day, but Chikage can still detect the faint scent of her shampoo. 

When Hisoka would curl up and cry herself to sleep, August would always run her fingers through her long hair, as if trying to calm her down. And, a few minutes later, Hisoka would always stop crying. Chikage's watched them go through the same thing more times than she can count, but she isn't sure if she can do the same with Itaru, or if it would even be “right.” Chikage isn't exactly a gentle person. She doesn't think she can comfort Itaru the way August comforted Hisoka. 

Chikage reaches up hesitantly. Carefully, ever so carefully, she brushes her hand through Itaru's hair. Still soft to the touch, despite her running around the entire day. 

“… I thought you would just sit there and be with me like usual.” 

Chikage freezes. But before she can retract her hand and apologize, Itaru reaches up, pushing her slightly lifted hand back into her hair. Her mouth doesn't lift from the seemingly permanent straight line it's stuck in, but the tension in her face relaxes just the slightest bit. “I didn't say you had to stop.” 

Chikage supposes that this is Itaru's roundabout way of saying that even though she didn't expect this, she's still enjoying it. Chikage resists the urge to smile. She still doesn't think that she's good at comforting people, but it does feel a little special when her tough, cheeky roommate lets her spoil her during a moment of weakness. Usually, Itaru wouldn't let anyone know that she's having a hard time; Chikage supposes they have that in common. 

But even though Chikage usually wouldn't spoil or indulge Itaru because she's already such a lost cause for an adult, during times when Itaru is actually struggling, she does wish that she would ask for help more often. Even though Chikage knows that she's hypocritical for thinking that, she can't help it. Itaru's part of her family, but even more than that, Chikage genuinely cares about her. Though they may have never voiced it, they both know that they think of each other as special, even. Chikage might never act on these feelings because they're in the theater troupe and because of her… other life, but knowing that Itaru feels the same still makes her undeniably happy. It's a strange feeling, but also nice in a way. Chikage's sure that if August were still here, she'd be happier than she is, though. 

Itaru sighs, shifting her melancholy gaze out the side window. There's nothing out there save for the concrete, but Chikage's sure that Itaru isn't actually searching for something to look at. 

“Do you think I'm lame for being so weak?”

Chikage frowns, glancing down at Itaru. She's just blankly staring out the window, expression as unchanging as ever. Chikage stops brushing her hand through her hair, opting to give her a chop instead. “Ow,” Itaru grumbles, not even able to muster up the energy to push back at Chikage. 

Chikage sighs. “You’re not 'lame.’ And you're not weak. You're just human. Anyone would be tired after having the last few weeks you did.”

Itaru makes a noncommittal sound, still staring out the window. Chikage rolls her eyes, getting ready to give her a lecture, but before she can, Itaru suddenly turns around, burying her face in Chikage's shoulder. Chikage blinks in surprise. 

“Pat my head some more. Please.”

Chikage has to stop herself from laughing out loud. Itaru is so clumsy and awkward when it comes to communicating—not that Chikage can judge. 

Though, it is one of the things that makes Itaru so cute. 

Chikage runs her fingers through Itaru's hair once more, with a little more confidence than earlier. “Sure. But in exchange, come eat lunch with me for the next week.”

“… That doesn't seem like a fair trade, but alright. I'll grace you with my presence.” 

Chikage can't stop herself from laughing this time. 

She knows that Itaru's only saying it in such a cheeky way to hide her embarrassment at asking for comfort. Chikage wraps her free arm around Itaru, giving her a gentle hug. Itaru doesn't hug her back, but the way she grasps at Chikage's sleeve tells her enough. 

Itaru might not be crying or swearing out her superiors (though, Chikage's expecting some of the latter when she's feeling better), but it's clear how exhausted she is. Itaru might think she's a failure for letting herself feel this way because of how hard she tries to be “perfect” when it comes to work, but Chikage prefers this much more than Itaru holding it all in. 

So if sitting here and running her fingers through her hair helps, then Chikage's willing to do this for as long as Itaru wants. And, undeniably, there  _ is _ a part of Chikage that enjoys this—both the feeling of being close to Itaru, and the feeling that she's special because Itaru's willing to ask her for comfort. 

Chikage smiles to herself and brushes Itaru's hair behind her ear, leaning her head against Itaru's. 

“I’ll be here for you.”

Maybe there's no “forever” for them, but that's okay. So long as Chikage is still by Itaru's side, she'll be here to support her. 

And the way Itaru relaxes into her side tells her that that's enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I technically missed 103 day in JST but it's still the 3rd in other parts of the world, at least. 
> 
> I really only want to write nyota chikaita doing simple things and being in love, but I ended up making them not be a couple in this fic. Also, I think I just wanted to write Itaru being comforted by Chikage. This is a really simple fic with like 0 depth, but I ran out of ideas for dialogue once I wrote Itaru leaning her head on Chikage's shoulder, which is... maybe the only thing I wanted to write, after all. I'll try better next time...


End file.
